Experiment Gone Wrong
by Jcthegirl
Summary: One of Vexen's experiments has gone wrong... What will happen to an Organization full of six year olds?   .one-shot for now.


Hey, I'm Jordan (jcthegirl), and this is my first complete fanfic. XD Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Gone Wrong<strong>

"Fufufu.. If my calculations are right (which, of course, they are, as always), this machine will harness all the members' powers and amplify them tenfold!"

Vexen's fingers rapidly flew over the keys and buttons of the huge, elaborate machine. It was the typical grey of the castle with a Nobody insignia emblazoned on its front. Its loud humming echoed off the long halls connected to the laboratory. He flipped a few switches and turned the multicolored knobs and cackled madly. The machine's humming increased into a high pitched, eerie noise that rattled the glass in the room and managed to shatter a few of the smaller test tubes on the long table covered in Vexen's "science stuff," as the others referred to it.

"What? How could this happen; my calculations-" He was cut off as the machine omitted a blinding light and he shielded himself from it. The flash was gone as quickly as it came, and luckily no equipment seemed to have been damaged, save the few test tubes shattered by the noise.

But something _was _changed.

On the floor was a young boy with long blond hair, a pale, sickly complexion, and searching green eyes. His black coat was way too big for his thin body- it covered him like a blanket. He got up off the floor and rubbed his head, nearly tripping over the coat in the process. He looked down at the floor, trying to find the source of his stumble and found the linoleum closer than he last remembered- not to mention his cloak hanging off his body, about twenty sizes too big.

"What-" Vexen managed to squeak out, but the voice he heard was that of a little boy and he shrieked loudly. Gathering up the folds of his coat (and managing to look like a girl gathering up her skirt when something unsavory skittered across the floor) he peered at his reflection in the polished floors and gave a small gasp. His eyes bulged at what he saw, and he would have had a heart attack- well, if he actually had a heart.

When he regained composure, he stroked his chin like a mini-mad scientist.

"Fascinating. What an unexpected outcome- but. If I was affected, that means the others probably were as well. So now we have about eleven young children running about the worlds, killing heartless and doing reconnaissance... Not the most covert way to go about the job."

He snapped his fingers and his coat automatically resized itself to fit his slight child's build. He reached into the front right pocket and pulled out a special radio that allowed the members to communicate regardless of what world they may be in.

"What a primitive looking device... Still, quite useful..."

he said as he extended the antenna and held the radio up to his head. He had a difficult time talking into it as his head was much too small for it, and microphone was at his neck when the speaker was at his ear. Frustrated, he held it a few inches from his head and yelled into it after turning it on, "This is Vexen; I am calling an emergency meeting in the laboratory!" Within a few seconds of the call being sent out, other members began appearing through dark corridors at intervals of about two seconds. Apparently they were all affected- not just by seeing them, but by the fact that for once everyone listened to Vexen's orders, and quickly too. After about half a minute, all the members excluding Xemnas had congregated in the small laboratory. For a moment it was silent as the thirteen assessed the situation.

Then the entire room (minus Saix) burst out laughing at the sight of their comrades.

"Bahaha! Your head looks way too big for your body!"

"At least it's not too small for my body!"

"Marluxia looks girlier than you do, Lar-"

Zap!

"...ow.."

"Hm, it seems that reversing aging reverses maturity as well..."

Crash!

"Ow! What did I do to you?"

"Whoa, since when was the floor this close..."

"Don't touch that you imbeciles!"

Amidst the chaos, Xemnas came through a portal at the door, which was in front of the raucous mass. Noise gradually began to cease as the members noticed him and quieted. When silence fell again, he stood unmoving and majestic- or more accurately he would have, had he not been a six year old.

Laughter burst out again and insults and instruments of science flew across the room. Saix jumped onto the table and summoned his claymore, which he managed to heave over his shoulder and smash down on the table's center, cracking it slightly.

"Silence! Listen to your Superior!" he yelled at them in his little boy voice. Many stifled laughter but managed to keep somewhat composed enough to listen to Xemnas.

"It seems that one of Vexen's projects has... altered all of our ages." He turned to Vexen. "Do you know of a solution to reverse these effects?"

Vexen stuttered nervously, obviously knowing severe punishment could go along with the inability to reverse his mistake. "I-I could find a solution easily, given enough ti-" He interrupted himself; whatever he did so for must have been quite important.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT DEMYX!"

But it was too late. Demyx had always had an attraction to shiny objects, which apparently was much worse when he was a little kid. A fragile sparkling shard of something that looked like glass sat on a thin raised platform under a microscope.

"Oooh, shiny..."

Demyx reached out to grab it but instead bumped it when Vexen's yell startled him, and it shattered on the floor. In an explosion of bright white light, the fourteen vanished, leaving an empty room full of broken equipment.

They all landed with a thud on the ground within a few feet of one another. Many grumbled to themselves as they rubbed their heads and sat up to find Twilight Town around them. Some immediately changed their clothes into less conspicuous attire, and the slower ones caught on eventually. Vexen was yelling at Demyx, who cowered as an accusing finger pointed repeatedly at his face.

"...and you touched it anyways! That was a very valuable material, extremely hard to find, a remnant of a Star Shard! Breaking it transported us at random..."

He continued on, becoming less angry and more intrigued by the recently passed events.

Many of them had tried to open portals but to no avail; Vexen broke away from talking to himself for a moment to explain that the shard must have affected their ability to summon corridors and being weak little kids didn't help either. The group was on the verge of arguing amongst each other when a very flustered young woman came running up to them.

When she reached them, she put her hands on her dress-covered knees and tried to breathe out a few words but couldn't. The group just stared at her. After a small rest, she managed to get out, "My, my, my... (breathe) you children must be some of the new ones we were expecting! (breaaaathe) Here, I'll show you to the kindergarten..."

As she began to round up the group, they looked towards Xemnas for guidance. He stayed silent and allowed them to be shown to the-place-that-must-not-be-named (author's note~ This might be explained if you guys enjoy this story enough), so the others followed suit (though some were horrified). They were a covert operation after all, and without portals and with probable limits on their powers, they had to behave as normal children for time being.

When they reached the-place-that-must-not-be-named, some of them attempted to escape, but the woman grabbed them with surprisingly strong hands and managed to herd everyone through the door. When the door was closed (and locked) behind them, she motioned for them to take a seat on the carpet. Standing in front of the classroom, she announced, "Good morning class! Today, we have some new additions to our class! Let's get started on some introductions!"

The entire class sat in a circle (which was more of a shapeless blob due to uncooperative children) and began to introduce themselves. When it was the "new friends'" turn, the teacher (now known as Ms. Jaquelinne) motioned to them encouragingly.

"Now tell us your names, sweeties."

"...Xemnas."

"I'm Xigbar. Ms. Jaquelinne? As if. Too hard to say. You're gonna go by Jackie. (rambles on)"

"(growl) Xaldin."

"I go by the name of Vexen. You know, there are much more efficient methods to remember names..."

"..."

"That's Lexaeus. I'm Zexion."

"(glare) Saix."

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"I'm Demyx! You can make a nickname for me though! I like nicknames!"

"I am Luxord. You wouldn't happen to have seen any cards around here, have you...?"

"Marluxia. (graceful hair flip)"

"Hmph. Larxene. I don't know why I have to tell the likes of you..."

"...(spacing out)... Oh! Um, Roxas."

"And I'm Xion."

"Uhhm.. W-wow! Quite some interesting names you guys have!" She seemed a bit disturbed by the glaring and growling members.

"Well, first we have playtime! You guys can play with whatever you'd like, as long as you follow the rules." After a brief introduction of the rule chart, the children were released to play as they wished. Ms. Jaquelinne (who will be called Ms. Jackie from now on) slipped out of the room for a moment to ask her neighboring kindergarten teacher a question.

She was in the middle of talking to her fellow teacher when muffled crashes and shrieks came from the room next door.

"What is that ruckus coming from your classroom, Ms. Jaquelinne?" asked the other teacher.

"I have no idea..." Ms. Jackie hurried over to her class.

She was definitely not expecting what she found.

The classroom looked like a bomb filled with Vexen's cooking had hit it.

Xemnas was sitting on the carpet, entranced with the book _Goodnight Moon_- or more like the moon on the front cover. Saix sat next to him like an obedient boy-dog, ready to back up anything he might say.

"Isn't the moon beautiful? Just like my Kingdom Hearts, but still not nearly as beautiful..."

"Yes sir, quite beautiful, but yes, Kingdom Hearts is more so."

Xigbar had a group of kids around him, rambling on about some impossible story that normally would have started off with "when I was a kid."

Xaldin was using the behavior chart as dart practice, launching crayons and colored pencils at it.

Vexen was attempting to build a machine to reverse their condition out of school supplies. It seemed that glue wasn't the proper material for keeping the contraption together, and it exploded, leaving his and a few other children's eyebrows singed.

Lexaeus had promptly seated himself in timeout. It was more peaceful there anyways.

Zexion was seated at a table near the bookshelf and held a copy of _Chicka Chicka Boom Boom_. His face showed the untold horrors he was experiencing from the abomination of kindergarten "literature."

Axel had accidentally set the curtains on fire but decided that it wasn't a pressing enough matter to attend too and had fallen asleep on the bean bags for nap time. Roxas had Xion on his shoulders who was trying to put out the fire that crept closer to the ceiling.

Demyx, who _was_ playing with the class's little ukulele (though awfully loudly and out of tune), had gotten scared by the class bully. He stood sniffling in the middle of the classroom with dripping wet pants.

Luxord sat triumphantly next to a huge pile of toys and lunch money while the other kids ran away crying that they would tell their mommies about him cheating in this game he called "poker."

Marluxia had helped the class's lima bean experiment flourish a little _too _much, and the plant decided that children were tastier than plant food (though thankfully no one was eaten, only covered in drool).

Larxene dethroned the old class bully by holding him upside-down by his ankles and demanding his lunch money. When she was finished, she threw him across the classroom and (thankfully though unintentionally) into the bean bags. An irritated Axel turned over and curled up tighter, mumbling something about how annoying little kids were.

The little kids ran around the classroom in chaos, screaming and flailing their arms in the air and running into one another like the monster-kids from _Monster's Inc._ A few ran up to Ms. Jackie and hid behind her legs, whimpering.

"What is _WRONG_ with all of you? I leave for one minute and come back to find my classroom looking like a tornado hit it!"

For one awkward moment, the entire Organization quieted and stared at Ms. Jackie. After that moment everyone resumed whatever crazy antics they were doing, except Ms. Jackie's words seemed to have pulled Xemnas out of his trance. He slowly tore his eyes away from the book and walked up to her. Ms. Jackie started to back away; the grown woman seemed terrified of the child. He ominously continued over and slowly looked up at her, then addressed her.

"I _sincerely_ apologize for the the _appalling _behavior of my colleagues. I should have made an attempt earlier to put an end to this... chaos, but I too was... _distracted._"

Ms. Jackie just stared the six year old.

Xemnas gracefully jumped onto the middle of the teacher's desk. His loud voice boomed across the classroom.

"IF YOU DO NOT CEASE YOUR CHILDLIKE BEHAVIOR, I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO...  
><em>PUT VEXEN ON COOKING DUTY FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH."<em>

The room gave one huge collective gasp. Their big eyes doubled in size.  
>No, no, not again. Not the exploding green pancakes... Anything but Vexen's cooking... The torture their stomachs had gone through was not meant to be repeated.<p>

They all scrambled to the carpet and sat crisscross-applesauce with their hands folded in their laps, all except for an offended Vexen who continued to work on his machine_. _He seemed to be at the crucial moment of figuring out the solution to their problem.

"A-HA! This should transport us back!"

He pressed a red button (it was literally a red button he pulled off of another child's coat with much difficulty due to the child's sharp teeth), and the same bright light that had taken them to Twilight Town engulfed the room. Within a second, the fourteen naughty Nobody children disappeared without a trace.

The children and Ms. Jackie just gawked at the empty space on the carpet for a while. After they realized their troubles had somehow literally vanished into thin air, they cheered so loud the principal came from his office on the other side of campus.

He marched into the classroom and didn't move when he saw what was left of the room.

Ms. Jackie walked up to him. "I am sorry, but you will have to find a substitute for a while. I am going on a nice, long vacation."

* * *

><p>Yea, lame ending. I got a bit tired of writing. If you guys enjoyed it, I'd be happy to possibly make more chapters. c: Please review~<em><br>_


End file.
